2000–01 Calgary Flames season
The 2000–01 Calgary Flames season was the 21st National Hockey League season in Calgary. It was a season for change, as the Flames let longtime general manager Al Coates go shortly before the draft and replaced him with highly touted Craig Button, previously with the Dallas Stars.McGrath, D'Arcy, Craig Button Named New GM, calgarypuck.com, Accessed January 10, 2007 The team also let head coach Brian Sutter go and replaced him with rookie coach Don Hay. Hay would only last 68 games before being fired and replaced with Greg Gilbert.Gilbert gets Flames' reins, cbcsports, October 19, 2001, accessed January 10, 2007 The off-season also featured a "Save the Flames" ticket drive campaign, as owners warned that the team could be sold in the face of declining attendance and the pressures of doing business in American dollars while earning revenues in Canadian dollars. The threats brought fears of the Flames moving south, as the Quebec Nordiques and Winnipeg Jets had in previous seasons. The goal was to increase the Flames' season-ticket base from its 1999–00 low of 8,700 to 14,000. The drive was ultimately successful, with the team reaching its ticket goal and acquiring a new title sponsor for their home arena, the Saddledome, as Pengrowth Management took over the naming rights from the defunct Canadian Airlines.Flames reach season ticket goal, CBC Sports, November 10, 2000 On the ice, the Flames continued to struggle, failing to win more than three consecutive games at any point. While their top three forwards, Jarome Iginla, Valeri Bure, and Marc Savard, scored 91 goals between them, only two other players even reached double-digit goals on the season. Calgary finished with a 27–36–15–4 record, fourth in the division and ahead of only the expansion Minnesota Wild. The Flames missed the playoffs for the fifth straight season. The 2000–01 season was also notable in retrospect, as the Flames lost two players who would later go on to stardom for virtually nothing. Ineffective forward Martin St. Louis was released as a free agent, while goaltender Jean-Sebastien Giguere was dealt to the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim for a 2nd round draft pick when the Flames found themselves with too many goaltenders heading into the 2000 NHL Expansion Draft.Picarello, Robert, Time makes difference for Giguere, nhl.com, October 15, 2003, accessed January 10, 2007 In the expansion draft, which was held in Calgary, the Flames lost defenceman Filip Kuba to the Minnesota Wild, 15th overall, and Sergei Krivokrasov, also to the Wild, 32nd overall. The Columbus Blue Jackets did not select a player off of Calgary's roster. Regular season Season standings Game log |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |} Playoffs The Flames finished 11th in the Western Conference with 73 points, 17 behind the 8th place Coyotes. The Flames missed the playoffs for the fifth consecutive season. Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Calgary. Stats reflect time with the Flames only. Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time on ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime/shootout losses; GA = Goals against; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals against average Transactions The Flames were involved in the following transactions during the 2000–01 season.Calgary Flames 2000–01 season preview, cnnsi.com, accessed January 10, 2007 Trades Free agents | valign="top" | |} Draft picks Calgary's picks at the 2000 NHL Entry Draft, held in Calgary.2000 NHL Entry Draft Results nhl.com - accessed December 29, 2006 The Flames played to the home crowd, selecting Brent Krahn of the Calgary Hitmen with their first pick, 9th overall. *Statistics are updated to the end of the 2008–09 NHL season. Players in italics were active on an NHL roster in 2008–09. Farm teams Saint John Flames The 2000–01 AHL season was the eighth season for the Saint John Flames, all affiliated with the Flames. It was a record setting year, as the Baby Flames ran away with the Canadian Division, finishing third overall in the league with a 44–24–7–5 record, good for 100 points. Saint John swept through the Portland Pirates, Quebec Citadelles and Providence Bruins by a combinded 12–2 record. The Flames captured their only Calder Cup by defeating the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins 4 games to 2.2001 Calder Cup Playoffs, hockeydb.com, accessed January 10, 2007 Steve Begin won the Jack A. Butterfield Trophy as playoff MVP. See also *2000–01 NHL season References *'Player stats:' 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, pg 111 *'Game log:' 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, pg 135 *'Team standings:' NHL standings on espn.com Category:Calgary Flames seasons Category:2000 in hockey Category:2001 in hockey